The present invention generally concerns elemental silicon. A new and non-naturally occurring form of silicon is provided by the invention and has useful properties unlike bulk silicon or atomic silicon.
Properties of silicon are generally understood by reference to atomic and bulk silicon models. Placed in this context, bulk silicon has evolved into a critical material in modern technology. The silicon transistor is widely appreciated as a revolutionary device. Quantum physics explains atomic silicon interactions. The understanding of bulk silicon, as well as atomic silicon, has limited the application of silicon to devices which benefit from the properties attributable to bulk and atomic silicon. Thus, when other properties are sought, such as stimulated emissions, other materials are used. Other materials, such as the Group III-V semiconductors are then used, despite the benign, plentiful and inexpensive nature of silicon. Expansion of the potential uses for silicon in electronic, optoelectric, biological and other diverse applications is therefore desirable.
Thus, there is a need for a new form of silicon. The invention provides such a new and non-naturally occurring form or phase of silicon and a method for producing it.
Highly uniform 1 nm silicon nanoparticles are provided by the invention. The nanoparticles exhibit beneficial properties. They are a source of stimulated emissions. They may be suspended in liquids, and solids. They can be formed into crystals, colloids and films. The nanoparticles of the invention are about 1 nm having about only one part in one thousand greater than 1 nm.
A method for producing the silicon nanoparticle of the invention is a gradual advancing electrochemical etch of bulk silicon. This may be followed by separation of nanoparticles from the surface of the silicon. Once separated, various methods may be employed to form plural nanoparticles into crystals, films and other desirable forms. The nanoparticles may also be coated or doped. The nanoparticles produced by the method of the invention are highly uniform in size. A very small percentage of significantly larger particles are produced, and such larger particles are easily filtered out.